


Terms of Affection

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the DMHGChallenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terms of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the DMHGChallenge

“We need to wrap our gift still, and pick up the balloons. I have to call the bakery, make sure they spell her name correctly. I’m sure they didn’t understand me…”

“You need to relax, Malfoy,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck.

“Why do you do that?” She angled her neck for better access. When he made a questioning noise, she clarified. “Call me by that name? Why never just ‘Hermione’?” Her hands covered his as she smiled.

“Oh,” he sighed, laughing. “Because I need to hear that you truly are mine, love.”


End file.
